I Love You Bastard
by LezBot
Summary: Naruto tells his daughter the story of how he and Sasuke came to be. This is my second story so please be nice. This story is NaruSasu. please read and reveiw. More info inside. (Discontinued/Complete)
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea I had come to me after reading a story on here. Its called Life and its by dmnq8 its rated M just as a warning for those of you who don't like M stories, but I do highly suggest reading that story. Now I thought it would be a cute idea to have Naruto and Sasuke as men in their middle ages with a family and have Naruto tell the story of how he and Sasuke met. This story is rated T to be safe. The characters may be OC but I will try and keep them in character as best I can, also this is an AU.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or its characters. The only things I own are the three non Naruto characters Aiko, Kenjiro, and Daisuke.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Buzzz Buzzz Buzzzz

"I'm coming hold on! Damn that bell is annoying." Naruto grumbled the last part to himself as he shuffled his way to the front door. Upon opening the door Naruto found himself with arms full of a small child that had bounded into him. " Grandpa Naru!" The child screamed latching on to the blond. "Kenjiro! what are you doing here?" The blond man asked slightly squeezing his grandson. "I don't know. Mama, came home from work and said to get ready 'cause we were gonna go somewhere." Kenjiro explained still holding tightly to his grandfather. " Oh ok. Well Grandpa Sasu is in the backyard why don't you go and say hi?" Naruto said smiling widely at the child. "Ok!" Kenjiro exclaimed as he hoped out of Naruto's arms and rushed to the back door.

Meanwhile at the front door stood Aiko Naruto and Sasuke's twenty-eight year old daughter and Kenjiro's mom. She closed the door behind her and walked forward to greet her father. "Hey daddy, how have you been?" Aiko asked as she hugged and kissed her father on the cheek. " I've been good, just been dealing with your grumpy father." Naruto explained rolling his eyes at the mention of Sasuke's attitude. "Oh and why is dad so grumpy?" Aiko asked as she stepped into the kitchen grabbing a glass of water and then sitting at the kitchen table, Naruto following her with his own drink.

"When is he not grumpy?" The blond snorted and continued "He's just more grumpy because yesterday he found his first grey hair." Naruto snickered remember the events of yesterday. God his husband could be so vain. " Not surprising that even at fifty he could still be so vain." Aiko laughed imagining her father freaking out over a measly grey hair.

At this time Sasuke was heading inside with a very happy Kenjiro. "Mama, grandpa Sasu is gonna take me to the park. Is that ok?" The eight year old asked running to his mother with pleading eyes, Sasuke following to hug and kiss his daughter's forehead in greeting. "Of course just don't stay out too late, you still have school tomorrow." She said looking her son in the eyes. "Yay! Let's go!" Kenjiro yelled grabbing Sasuke's hand.

Just before he could be completely pulled out the front door, Sasuke freed his wrist and went about grabbing the things he needed before he headed out. On his way to the front door he walked over to Naruto and gave him a quick kiss and then proceeded to follow his grandson out the door and to the park. Aiko having watched the whole things smiled as she saw the loving look pass on both her fathers faces. She felt quite proud having these two as her fathers, her family.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well there's the first chapter. I know its short but I just wanted to post something and get some feed back on if I should continue or not. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, also criticism is welcome but please be nice about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's chapter two. Not much to say for this chapter except that Itachi and Sasuke's age difference is a bit defferent from in the series and that this chapter is still easing into the story telling. Enjoy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto turned to Aiko with a bit of a dopey smile from the kiss. "So what are you doing here anyway Aiko? Did Daisuke do something wrong?" He asked with a growl, Smile having left. Naruto being the protective father he is wanted to make sure his daughter was alright. "No! No he didn't do anything wrong. Actually he's the reason I came over. I wanted to tell you and dad together but I guess I can tell him when they get back. Daddy, Daisuke asked me to marry him, And I said yes!" Aiko practically screamed in delight.

"Awe baby that's great congratulations! It's about time too. You've been together what nine years now?" Naruto asked while getting up to give his daughter a congratulatory hug. "Yeah it's been nine years and thanks daddy." She said as she hugged him back. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Aiko asked "Hey daddy, how did you and dad meet?" Naruto was a bit shocked at first, But then a smile spread on his lips. "I thought I told you already?" He asked swearing that he had told her the 'EPIC' story of him and Sasuke. "No. All I know is what you told me when I was five and that was that I was special because I was chosen. I didn't know what that meant until I got older and found out that I was adopted." She Smiled. "Well you are special." Naruto said smiling lovingly at his daughter.

"Alright where to begin. Let me tell you this first our story isn't all rainbows and sunshine we had our bad times too. There will be somethings I tell you that aren't gonna be so pretty, nothing like murder or anything just not pretty. Do you think you can handle that?" Naruto asked seriously. Aiko nodded at bit hesitantly but she trusted her father so she figured she could handle what he would tell her. "Alright so I guess you could say your dad and I have known each other all our lives. Your grandmothers having been best friends since they were in school together." The blond explained. "Really? That long?" Aiko asked a bit incredulously. Naruto nodded and continued. "Yup they have been friends for over fifty years now. But anyway back to what I was saying, when they were sixteen they had ended up meeting you grandfathers. After attending a party at seventeen though Mikoto found herself in a predicament. That predicament was named Itachi nine months later. Once they all turned nineteen, both Fugaku and Minato proposed and a year later they found themselves married and with pregnant wives." "Wait how do you know this? You weren't even born yet?" She asked a little confused that her father would know what happend before he was even born. "Aiko have you not met your Grandmother Kushina? That woman would tell a whole football stadium of strangers her life story. So naturally she told me when I was twelve." The blond explained, looking at his daughter like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now pay attention." He said reciting the flashback story his mother told him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_"Come on Minato! I wanna tell Mikoto the good news!" Kushina exclaimed bouncing on her heels at the front door waiting for her husband. "i'm coming i'm coming." The poor blond said coming down the stairs so he could leave with his overly excited wife. They got into the car and drove over to the uchiha mansion. 'Because of course Fugaku couldn't have been born into a normal family' Minato thought to himself rolling his eyes and snorting at_ _the thought of his__ best friend. Finally they arrived at the mansion. After parking, Kushina was literally like a rocket with the way she ran to the door. Ringing the door bell about three times they were greeted by a three month pregnant Mikoto and a three year old Itachi in her arms. _

_"Kushina what are you doing here?" Mikoto asked shocked, Shifting Itachi to one arm so she could hug the red head. After the greeting she welcomed them both inside and into the living room while she went to put Itachi down for a nap. Upon reaching the living room Kushina and Minato found Fugaku sitting in his recliner reading the paper. 'Gah he's already acting like he's fifty' Minato thought to himself a bit exasperated. Fugaku looked up and nodded his greeting going back to reading his paper while the other two sat down on one of the plush crimson couches. After a couple of minutes they were joined by Mikoto holding a tray of four tea cups, a tea pot, And a small basket of cookies. She set the try down on the coffee table and went about pouring everyone some tea. "So Kushina, Minato to what do we owe this lovely visit?" The brunet asked with a warm smile. "Well..." Kushina started a big smile on her face as she grabbed her husbands hand and squezzed it. "I'm pregnant!" The red head squealed._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_So there's chapter two. I know its short I will try and make the chapter's longer. Chapter three we will start getting more into Naruto and Sasuke as kids starting school and things like that._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three. Thanks to everyone who is reading. Things should start picking up from here. Also in this chapter Gaara, Tenten, and Sai were all given last names. Just a little warning so its not confusing when you get to that part. Enjoy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"According to both your grandfathers, your grandmothers were even more inseparable after that. So its easy to see why Sasuke and I grew up together." Aiko nodded in understanding. "School wasn't much fun though. Your father Sasu was instantly popular the minute he stepped foot into our first day of kindergarten. Were as I was deemed to be the class clown simply because I was small and loud. I stood out a lot in school because I have such sunshine yellow hair and I always wore an orange track suit that was to big for me. In short I was the runt. Sasuke on the other hand always wore some type of navy blue shirt, which brought out the bluish highlights in his hair and when it was summer he wore white shorts and in the winter he wore white pants. He was also average height for his age. He didn't have the bright hair that I had yet he still got all the attention with his black locks and dark eyes. I never understood why all the kids flocked to him, because to me he was just Sasuke." The blond said.

"Haha you were the runt in school?! That's really hard to believe considering your like an inch shorter that dad and he's six foot two. Not to mention your both fit. " Aiko said giggling at the fact that her father was the runt of his class. "It's not funny. It wasn't my fault I was so small at five!" Naruto glared half heartedly at his daughter. "Haha sorry daddy. It's just really funny to think you were so small back then, when now your this respected business man." She smiled proudly at her father. "Yeah well opening your own construction business isn't easy, but luckily for me I had a lot of family support." He smiled. "Anyway back to what I was saying. Since I wasn't popular I was always in trouble. Why you ask well because I wanted attention so I would do things that got me in trouble, because even though it was negative attention it was still attention. And let me tell you this your grandma was definitely not happy. I have never been glared at so much in my entire life." Naruto said remembering coming home everyday from school and being greeted by a glare.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_"Alright class. Welcome to kindergarten! I put all the desks in a circle because today we are just gonna spend time learning everyone's names and playing some games so we can get to know each other. Now everyone pick a seat." The teacher gestured to the cirlce of desks. All the little kids scrambled around trying to find a good seat while most of the girls scramble to try and sit next to the Uchiha, trying to push Naruto out of his seat right next to said Uchiha. In the end a pinkish haired girl ended sitting on the other side of the Uchiha. After a couple of minutes everyone found a seat and the teacher spoke. " Now we are gonna go around the circle and when I point to you I want you to tell me your name and two things you like. I'll start. My name is Ms. Yuki. I like teaching and hiking. Ok now we will start with you." She said pointing to a little boy in a green track suit with big round eyes and a bowl cut. "My name is Rock Lee and I like running and playing superhero's outside." The kid having stood up while introducing himself was now striking a superhero pose. The rest of the class just giggled._

_"Nice to meet you Rock Lee. Ok next you." The teacher said pointing to another little boy who was wearing a grey jacket and had one red triangle on each cheek and he was holding a little white dog plushie."I'm Kiba Inuzuka. I like playing outside with my dog Akamaru and I like taking naps with him too." The little boy said happily squeezing his plushie and thinking about his dog. "Nice to meet you Kiba Inuzuka. Next." She said pointing to a very shy little girl. Said little girl was wearing a cream colored jacket with the hood pulled up over her dark purpleish colored hair. The little girl flushed an angry shade of red and stuttered out " I-i-i I'm Hinata H-Hyuga. I like r-reading and playing with m-my dollies." The shy little girl answered and after put her head in her arms on her desk. "Nice to meet you Hinata Hyuga. Are you ok? There's no need to be shy." The teacher said to the little girl but she got no answer so she decided to leave her be for now. "Next." She said pointing to the next child. "I'm Shino Aburame. I like reading about bugs and going outside to collect bugs." The little boys said in a monotone voice. He had a light greenish jacket on with the inside collar pulled up around his mouth and the hood pulled up over his hair shadowing his eyes. _

_The girls in class made gagging noises and screamed about how gross bugs were. The boys just rolled their eyes. " Alright girls calm down. Its nice to meet you Shino Aburame. Next." She said pointing to the little boy next to Shino. He had long brown hair and a white t-shirt and was sitting in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. "I'm Neji Hyuga. I like to read and write." He finished not once opening his eyes. "Boring!" Kiba yelled making the class laugh. "Kiba don't be rude. Nice to meet you Neji Hyuga. Next." The teacher said pointing to a little girl wearing a red shirt with her hair tied up in two buns. "I'm Tenten Mori! I like playing ninja's and playing with lego's." The little girl said proudly. "Well it's nice to meet you Tenten Mori. Next." She said. "I'm Chouji Akimichi! I love eating. My favorite food is BBQ. I also like to watch butterflies." The chubby little boy said munching on his gummy snacks. He was wearing a long sleeved red shirt with his light brown hair spiked up. "Nice to meet you Chouji Akimichi. I like BBQ too. Next." The teacher smiled. _

_Chouji had to shake the little boy next to him, because said boy had fallen asleep. "Hmmm.*yawn* I'm Shikamaru Nara. I like sleeping and watching the clouds." The little boy said in a sleepy voice. Putting his head back on the desk so all you could see was the back of his head and the top where a spiky brown pony tail sat. "Please stay awake Shikamaru nap time is in a little while. Next." The teacher said completely missing the tiny murmured "troublesome" from the sleepy boy. Next up was a tiny little red head boy who had the strangest black rings around his eyes he also had no eyebrows. "I'm Gaara Yoshida. I like to go to the park and I like going to the beach." The little red head said also in a monotone voice. The rest of the class just stared at the boy a little scared of him but not wanting to say anything. "Well its nice to meet you Gaara Yoshida. Next" She said. There were only five kids left. Next up was a very pale little boy with black hair and equally dark eyes wearing a dark grey shirt with a dragon outline on it. "I'm Sai Yamamoto. I like to draw and paint." He said smiling with his eyes closed. "Nice to meet you Sai Yamamoto. Next" The next one to introduce them self was a little girl with short platinum blonde hair. She was wearing a purple frilly shirt and a purple flower beret in her hair. "I'm Ino Yamanaka. I like to play dress up and pick flowers." She answered with her nose up in the air. Smiling smugly._

_"Yes nice to meet you Ino Yamanaka. Next." The teacher said a little put off with how smug the little blonde was. Next to introduce them self was a little girl with strawberry blondeish, almost pink hair. She was dressed in a frilly pink dress and a pink bow in her hair. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I like having tea parties and helping my mommy bake cookies." She said happily ignoring the smug girl next to her and focusing her attention on the boy sitting on her left. "Awe well that's sweet. Nice to meet you Sakura Haruno. Next." The teacher pointed to the boy next to the little girl. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I like tomato's and playing with my big brother." The Uchiha said smiling a little as he mentioned his big brother. "Well it certainly is nice to meet you Sasuke Uchiha." She said instantly recognizing the name Uchiha. "And last but not least." she said pointing to the little blond boy sitting next to her. "Alright! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I love to eat ramen and play ninja's too like that Tenten girl." The littlest of the children said rather loudly causing everyone especially all the girls except Hinata to tell the little guy to shut up. "Alright class that's enough. In my class you will be nice and respect each other is that clear?" asked the teacher in a no nonsense tone. "yes " All the childeren replied in chrous. _

_One Week Later_

_"Naruto Uzumaki you get back here right now and clean up the mess you made! Why can't you just make friends and stay out of trouble?!" one of the other teachers asked running after the small blond. After hearing the teachers question Naruto stopped in his tracks the teacher stopping behind him as well. "I can't make friends!" The little boys screamed. " Oh and why is that?" The teacher asked annoyed and confused. "Because! They only want to be Sasuke's friend even though I was his friend first! Everyone just thinks i'm annoying and small!" The little blond yelled as he ran off crying, nowhere to be found for the rest of the day. Week after week he kept getting in trouble and week after week he had to face not only the consequences of the school but the ones of his mother as well. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

"But Wait weren't you still friends with dad?" Aiko asked a bit confused. They had grown up together so wouldn't they still be friends? "Yeah we were still friends. I was jealous that he was able to make friends with basically everyone and got all the attention but in the end I was very grateful that he didn't abandon me. He actually saved me a couple of times from some of the bullies at school, and if it wasn't for him I probably never would have made any other friends. He made me want to try harder and prove my self, and in the end it helped me get my friends and also got me my second best friend (partner in crime), Kiba Inuzuka." The blond smirked remembering all the trouble he and Kiba used to get into. "So wait you got into trouble to get attention and then when you finally get attention you still get in trouble?!" She asked clearly not understanding. "Of course! Do you know how much fun it is to pull pranks?! It only got better when I had someone else to share it with." Naruto exclaimed thinking it was obvious. "I really don't understand your logic sometimes daddy." Aiko said shaking her head. " Well it doesn't matter anyway. What does matter is that in the end I made friends and became less of an outcast. Which in turn made my elementary years the easiest by far. Middle school wasn't to bad either just the usual pranks and a couple of bullies but nothing serious. All the problems started occurring in ninth grade and beyond." His face grew grim as the memories were clearly starting to come back to him. Aiko didn't miss a beat as she saw the change in her fathers demeanor. She knew that the part her father said earlier about it not being all sunshine and rainbows was about to show. "Really? How so?" Was all she could think to ask.

"Well..." He started.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well there it is. Sorry if the introductions were annoying to read. I just thought I would be cute to hear them all Introduce themselves and say what they liked. Next chapter we are gonna get into some pretty dark topics and I'm not sure if the rating will need to be changed or not but we'll get to that when the chapter comes out. Hope you enjoyed and reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto sat there thinking of how to go about telling his daughter, all the troubles he went through in high school. On one hand he didn't want to tell her the dark details of his youth, but on the other hand he knew that his daughter needed to know. He really didn't want to keep anything from his baby girl. He figured just diving into the topic would be the best, no sense in trying to sugar coat it. Taking a deep breath he began to explain some of the darker part of his past.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Ninth grade was supposed to be a great start for the blond. He had finally shot up a couple of inches during the summer and had finally lost most of his baby fat. There he stood in front of his bathroom mirror, checking him self out. He was quite happy with how his fourteen year old body looked. He only hoped that as he got older that it would only get better for any future boyfriends/girlfriends. Yes Uzumaki Naruto had come to the conclusion that he was indeed bisexual. He couldn't help it once his hormones kicked in he found that he wouldn't just check out the girls but some of the guys in his school as well. He hadn't told any of his friends yet though, except his parent's and Sasuke. He was afraid of what his other friends would think. Luckily for him Sasuke didn't have any interest in girls proclaiming that he was gay, and his parents just wanted him to be happy and to be him self. Sasuke and him decided they would keep their little secret exactly that, a secret._

_"Uzumaki Naruto you get down here right now! You still need to eat breakfast and Sasuke will be here any minute!" Kushina yelled to her son from the kitchen. "Coming!" Naruto yelled. That's right sucker's having a rich bastard as a friend had some pretty good perks. When all the mere mortals had to ride the bus, he got to ride in a beautiful black Mercedes with chauffeur. After having dressed as fast as he could, Naruto ran down the stairs intent on wolfing down his food before his aforementioned bastard of a friend showed up bitching that he was taking too long. Having reached the kitchen, Naruto kissed his mother on the cheek good morning while grabbing his breakfast plate from her and sitting down at the table. "Hey mom where's dad?" The blond asked with a mouth full of bacon and eggs. "He had to leave early for work. Why did you need him for something?" Kushina asked cleaning up the pans she used to make her son breakfast. _

_"No I was just wondering since I usually see him in the morning." The blond shrugged finishing of his food. Just as he finished off his last piece of bacon the door bell rang. Naruto shot out of his chair and ran to open the door. "SASUKE!" The blond yelled when he saw his best friend. He threw his arms around Sasuke and squeezed. Said boy just stood their used to his friends antics. After releasing the boy Naruto went back inside with Sasuke following right behind him. "Good morning Kushina." Sasuke greeted bowing slightly. Having known the family since he could remember he was allowed to greet on a first name basis. "Good morning Sasuke. How are you?How's the rest of the family? " She said nodding her head in greeting and taking the plate from her son to wash. "We're good. Thank you." The raven haired boy answered, then he turned to his friend. "Are you ready yet Naruto?" "Yup! Let's go!" The blond exclaimed making his way back over to his mother after collecting his things. He kissed her on the cheek again to say goodbye and grabbed Sasuke by the wrist, dragging him out the door. "Bye mom." Naruto yelled as the front door was closing._

_At The School_

_"Hey Sasuke let me see your schedule." The blond asked as they were walking up the steps of Konoha High. Digging in his pocket, Sasuke pulled out his schedule and handed it to his loud mouthed best friend. "Ugh! We only have three classes together." Naruto whined and stomped his foot. Sasuke said nothing just reached for his schedule to put back in his pocket. The day went off without a hitch. Naruto even refrained from making trouble. About three and a half months had gone by since that first day of school, Naruto was getting ready like usual for school. He ate his breakfast while getting nagged at by Sasuke for being too slow. They got to the school and went to first and second period. Ten minutes before the bell was to ring for second period to end, when gun shots were heard through out the halls. It sounded as if there were two people shooting judging from the direction of the gun shots. The students started running around frantic, completely forgetting the school procedure of when some one is on campus with a gun._

_The teachers were frantically trying to get the students under control and hidden from the intruder. The only thing that ran through Naruto's mind, was Sasuke. He had to go find Sasuke and make sure that he was ok. So he ran. He ran out of his classroom, the teacher yelling in a whisper to get him to come back. Once out side of the classroom he stopped, only now realizing that he was putting himself basically in the line of fire. He knew he had to tread carefully. Naruto maneuvered the halls and did his best to stay hidden, narrowly dodging a random bullet as he rounded a corner to his desired hallway. He knew Sasuke's classroom by heart so he booked it down the hall to the classroom door. The blond quickly peeked inside to see if he could see anyone in their before he opened the door and went in. Naturally being in the situation they were in everyone started screaming upon hearing the door open. The blond had to get them to shut up and shut up fast. He didn't wanna have to yell because that would only alert the shooters more, but he didn't have a choice. "HEY! It's only me Naruto! Be quiet or we are gonna be found!" The blond yelled out as quickly as possible. Everyone went quiet staring wide eyed at the blond boy who had managed to sneak out of his classroom without being shot down. _

_After having gotten them quiet he looked around and spotted Sasuke, who was sitting tucked behind a curved piece of wall. Naruto got on the ground to make himself less noticeable and crawled his way over to Sasuke. "What the hell are you doing here idiot?! You could have been killed!" Sasuke hissed, angry, yet relieved to see his moronic best friend. "HEY I had to make sure you were ok bastard." Naruto said crossing his arms and pouting but still moving forward to squeeze closer to Sasuke. _

_About thirty minutes later the police finally arrived. They managed to capture one of the shooters, the other had killed himself upon hearing the police sirens. After the police arrived many ambulances came through along with a news crew. After everyone had been check out, those who had a clean bill of health had their parent's called and were sent home. Those who didn't have a clean bill of health were immediately taken to the hospital. After everyone had been taken care of and had been evacuated from the school, the principle called all the parents letting them know that there would be a mandatory meeting the following day to go over what happened. _

_That night parents wept for their child's trauma and many a children did not sleep. So vivid were the memories of the day. The next day the meeting was held in one of the recreation centers that was near the school. "Welcome parents. I know that what had happened yesterday has been a shock to us all but rest assured that the culprit has been caught and the appropriate action has been taken. The gun man that had not taken his life will be sentenced to life in high security prison. Ibiki our finest officer has assured me of this. Now i'm sure that everything I say in this meeting will be on the news tonight but I still need to inform everyone of what will be happening. First off I have some bad news, during the shoot out we lost twenty students and three of our teachers." She paused to collect herself, meanwhile there were gasps and broken sobs that filtered around the room. "I'll be leaving a list of those who have passed on in the back of the room for you to look at. Also we will be looking to have a funeral for those who were taken with in a couple of days. Now as you all may know winter break wasn't supposed to happen for another two weeks but do to the circumstances we will be starting it tomorrow. During that time a couple of the staff members as well as myself and the police department will be fixing up the school and also looking into getting a much stronger security system. I apologize that this has happened but I assure you we will due our best so it does not happen again. Are there any questions before the meeting is over?" The principle asked. A few of the parents asked questions to which the principle answered the best she could. After the parents were advised to send their children to see a therapist. _

_Little did they know that the shooting was only the start of many problems to come. The funeral was held three days later for the twenty students and three teachers whose lives were taken during the shooting. Of those twenty students and teachers there was, Rock Lee, Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi, and Tenten Mori, Along with teachers Kurenai Yuhi, and Asuma Sarutobi. All their friends and family had attended and even though it was a sad event it still turned out beautiful and all will be missed among those who loved and cared about them._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

"Wow." Was all Aiko could think to say after hearing what had happened. "Yeah it was a very scary thing to go through. But all that mattered to me at the time was making sure that my best friend was ok. To this day it still hurts to think about our friends and teachers who were taken from us." The blond replied with a distant look on his face. "I bet. I wouldn't know how to deal with something like that." She said. Naruto just looked at her and smiled sadly. They sat there for a few minutes not saying anything. Naruto recalling everything that happened and Aiko was just trying to let the information sink in. Naruto finally snapped out of his musings and continued.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ok I feel horrible that I killed off who I killed off, but it had to been done for the stories sake. :( Well that's it for this chapter. It took me a while to think of how I wanted things to go but hopefully you liked it. :) Next chapter I will mention a little bit of the ninth grade to finish it off but then it will focus on tenth and eleventh grade and the problems that occurred.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so this chapter took a little while to figure out. I hope that it's not confusing though. There is mention of alcohol and drug use in this chapter. After this chapter i'm thinking there will only be about three or so more chapter's but i'm not sure, guess we'll see when we get there. Enjoy. :)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_It__ took them a month to finish the repair's on the school. When the students had returned, there was only a month and a half left. In that time it was very much a graveyard. No one spoke, a few even broke down. Eventually the rest of the school year passed and then the student's would have the summer to better over come what had happened._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_"Naruto! Wake up or your gonna be late for school!" Kushina yelled trying to wake her son up. "Ugh i'll be down in a bit." Naruto groaned not really looking forward to going back to school. Sure he had partially over come the previous years events but it hadn't completely gone away. During the summer he had spent most of it with Sasuke as he usually did and occasionally would invite some of his other friends over. During his time with Sasuke he had known that the raven haired boy was much quieter than usual, but he didn't think much of it. He just figured that it had to do with them losing some of their friends the previous year. Finally getting himself ready, the blond made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. "Good morning son." Minato greeted over the top of his paper. "Morning." The blond yawned grabbing his breakfast plate. Kushina didn't say anything she merely just watched her son go through his mechanical movements of getting ready for school. _

_The door bell rang to which Naruto walked over and answered. There stood Sasuke face as emotionless as ever. Naruto went and hugged his friend as he usually did. What sent a tiny wave of worry over the blond was that now Sasuke would hug him back, and he would even squeeze the blond. In all the years that Naruto has been friend's with the boy, not once has Sasuke ever hugged him like that. It was almost a desperate hug, a need to feel and make sure he really was alive. Shaking himself out of his musing's, Naruto went about getting his things for school. "Bye mom, dad." He said grabbing Sasuke and walking to the car. This year he hoped he'd be able to go to driving school. "Do you think they'll be ok?" Kushina asked her husband. "I'm sure they'll be fine once they settle back in." Minato answered, taking his and Naruto's dishes to the sink._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0 _

_"Hey bastard what's your schedule?" Naruto asked as they walked up the stairs. Same as always Sasuke just dug around in his pocket fishing out his schedule and handing it to his friend. "Sweet we have all the same classes except two!" The blond yelled happily, feeling better that he won't be separated from Sasuke. "Naruto! Wait up!" A voice called from behind the duo. Turning Naruto saw it was Kiba. Upon seeing the dog lover his face split into a big grin. "Hey dog breath what's up?" Naruto asked smirking at the nickname he gave his friend. "The ceiling." Kiba deadpanned. "Smartass" Naruto mumbled pouting. "Naruto I don't think asses have brain's therefore I don't think one could be smart." Kiba explained smirking. Meanwhile in the back Sasuke was trying hard to keep his snickering to himself. "You know what?! Ugh never mind come on Sasuke." The blond huffed and turned to grab Sasuke and walk away. "Awe come now don't be upset blondie, I was only playin." Kiba cooed sickly sweet. "Whatever. Is there something you wanted?" Naruto asked having stopped to regard his 'friend'. "Let me see your schedule." The brunet said. Naruto handed over his schedule. "Awe come on we only have three classes together?! How are we gonna pull our pranks?!" Kiba shouted as if it was the end of the world. _

_"We'll find a way you best believe it!" Naruto said. Two weeks in and the trouble making duo had already been in the principle's office six times. As tenth grade went on Naruto and Sasuke found that they hung out less and less as the day's passed. Naruto spent his time with Kiba and Gaara, who was just as quiet as Sasuke was anyway. By the last two month's of school Naruto had his own little posse and Sasuke had his small group of friends as well. The two of them hardly spoke anymore, and with them getting ready to get their learner's permits it was likely they would talk even less. Naruto knew that avoiding your best friend whom you care deeply about was never a good idea, because you run the risk of losing said person. He couldn't exactly help it though. In the past three month's he's been having some personal issues. Said personal issues were in the form of dreams. Yes Uzumaki Naruto, the newly sixteen year old blond was having dreams of his best friend. Now the dream's stared out innocent enough, they were just hanging around doing their usual garb when they hung out. That only lasted for about a week, after said week was up the dreams turned into wet dreams. Having been thoroughly freaked out at the fact that he was dreaming that way about Sasuke, Naruto decided to avoid the other boy as much as possible._

_Now though he was starting to feel the effects of it. He really missed his bestie, so he decided he would try and spend as much time as he could with Sasuke over the summer, and hope and pray that his little issue would stay in his dream state and not flourish during the day. Meanwhile Sasuke wasn't fairing so well either. He knew that he held some type of meaningful connection to the blond, who couldn't when they grew up with him, plus you really couldn't escape his personality, it just sucks you in. But after the incident in ninth grade when the blond moron ran out into the danger to make sure Sasuke was alright, something in Sasuke lite up and he hasn't been able to stop thinking about it. When Naruto came to check on him that day, Sasuke felt an extreme warmth in his heart at the thought of him being so important to the blond that said blond would put himself in danger to make sure he was alright. At first Sasuke would day dream about it while he was in class or studying or any thing really, but then he realized what he was doing and forced himself to stop. Things only got worse from then on. Since he and the blond shared so many classes it was damn near impossible to stop thinking about the blond, but what really had Sasuke worried was when they had gym class. He actually found himself checking out his moronic best friend. Horrified with himself Sasuke started (grudgingly) talking to a few people in the two classes that he didn't share with Naruto._

_His sole purpose for this, distraction. A couple months went by and Sasuke realized that he and Naruto had been spending less time together which had it's up's and down's. He was a little hurt that Naruto wasn't clinging to him like he used to, but he welcomed the time he had away from the blond, as it gave some time to clear his mind. Summer break was coming up and he figured he would give Naruto some space to hang out with his little posse while he hung out with the few's acquaintances he had made from his other two classes, they weren't that bad or so he thought._

_Summer Break_

_Naruto tried his best to hang out with Sasuke, but every time he called the raven haired boy he would make up some excuse as to why he couldn't hang out. At first Naruto didn't think to much about it but after continuous let down's Naruto started to worry, thinking he may have ruined his friendship with the other boy. That was the last thing Naruto wanted. He would rather have the other boys friendship than nothing at all because he avoided him for something as stupid as hormones. Little did Naruto know that Sasuke wasn't ditching him because the blond had ignored him in school, but that the new 'friends' that he had were actually to blame for why he couldn't hang with his best friend. _

_Sasuke should have known that these 'friends' that he made were no good, but it was too late now. He spent his entire summer with these people and had gotten into some things that he never would have though he would ever get into. He had been arrested twice for underage drinking and he had been hospitalized three times for drug overdose. Each incident had Itachi there by his younger brother's side swearing not to tell anyone about the things that have happened. Itachi would ask why he wasn't able to tell their parents seeing as they had the right to know, and Sasuke would just say that they didn't need to know and that it wasn't safe but he would never divulge why it wasn't safe. Sasuke also swore to Itachi each incident would be his last and that he would find his own way to get better, but he would always end up back in the same position as before. Sasuke insisted that Naruto be kept in the dark claiming that it was none of the blond's business what he did. Itachi how ever was starting to reach his limit with this whole 'keep secret' thing. He figured that if he couldn't get through to is little brother that maybe the blond could, he just needed to wait for the opportune moment. _

_Summer eventually came and left and everyone was heading back to school. Naruto having gotten his drivers license no longer needed Sasuke and his chauffeur to pick him up. His father had bought him a cheap run down pick up truck, claiming that until he got better grade's and stopped getting thrown into the principle's office that this would be his vehicle. Naruto didn't really care though a vehicle was a vehicle as long as it got him from A to B. He saved up some cash from a summer job that he had, and went and had his truck fixed up a little and painted orange his favorite color. Kiba being the unlucky guy that he was couldn't afford a vehicle, so he had to bum a ride from the blond. Sasuke on the other hand was driven to school everyday still regardless of him having a license or not. This was mostly due to Itachi, he didn't trust his brother driving after knowing what his brother does. The school year stared pretty much as it usually does with them finding their classes, Naruto and Kiba having all of the same classes, they were extremely happy for this though they did try and keep on task and stay out of the principle's office as much as possible. Sasuke only had one class with the blond and that class was study hall, which he found every excuse he could to get out of. Naruto would try and confront Sasuke on why the raven haired boy was acting so weird and why he was going to the extreme's to avoid him, but each time he would be shrugged off. It was to the point now where it looked like they had never even been friends before. Naruto knew that he avoided Sasuke quite a bit back in tenth grade because of his little dream problem/crush on the boy , but the blond has been trying to make it up to the other boy since, only to be pushed aside and treated as any other who crossed the Uchiha's path._

_It was like that for for most of the eleventh grade, Sasuke avoiding Naruto to hang out with his 'friends', while Naruto would try and confront Sasuke about his behavior. It wouldn't be until the last three weeks of school that Naruto would not only find out why Sasuke was acting like a jackass but he would also see Sasuke in a situation that would make his blood run cold and then boil to the point of engulfing him in flames. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Naruto took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before telling Aiko about the time his life finally crumbled. Aiko on the other hand was holding her breath, scared of the way her father turned angry yet also looking troubled thinking about what he was gonna say next. Now she was really afraid about what he was gonna reveal next, yet not regretting asking her father to tell her how they got to where they are today. She was quite proud that her father trusted her with such information.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Next chapter will have sort of like the big climax in the story. If at any time the story rating needs to be changed please let me know so that I can change it.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so this chapter was a bit of a bitch to write, not to mention long. At first I was uninspired to write this chapter and then when I did get inspired it basically wrote it's self, so there are a few things in here that I hadn't originally planned but I hope it's still good anyway.

**Warning: **Attempted rape, mentions of drug and alcohol use/abuse, and mild language, they are probably very ooc but I did try and keep them ic as best I could.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_It was now three weeks until summer vacation. Naruto being who he is, finds himself along with accomplice Kiba in detention. It was wednesday and both Naruto and Kiba were in after school detention for having pulled another one of their troublesome pranks. Their sentence was an hour in detention, but Naruto being who he was, could not sit still for a whole hour none stop. He decided that he would use the excuse that he needed the restroom, when in reality he just wanted to roam the school, he had thirty minutes left to kill after all. So there he was roaming hall after hall trying to avoid any other teachers who were still at the school, so as to not get caught. _

_He had been walking for around five minutes when he decided that he really did need the restroom. Seeing that he was actually pretty close to the gym he decided that he would use that restroom rather than walk farther to another . Upon entering the gymnasium he could hear voices, they weren't just talking though, it sounded more as if they were arguing borderline fighting. _

_0o0o0o0o0o _

_Meanwhile Kiba noticed that his 'crime leader' had been gone for a while, so naturally he decided that he would go look for him and make sure he was alright._

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_Naruto at first figured he would just ignore the arguing voices and go about his business. Upon hearing a familiar voice though that plan quickly went out the window. He was a little afraid at hearing Sasuke's voice, especially since he sounded beyond out raged at this point. Walking closer Naruto realized that Sasuke was indeed out raged and that when he would yell it seemed like he was struggling. Having decided that he would just peek in to make sure everything was ok, he walked over to the supplies closet. The school kept all of it's gym equipment in there. Upon reaching the door and looking through the crack since the door was slightly open, the blond froze on the spot. Beyond the door was Sasuke. Said boy had been tied to the portable volleyball court poles that they had with what seemed to be the exercise jump ropes. _

_Upon further examination the dark haired boy had his shirt torn in half at the front, still clinging to his body seeing as his hands had been tied. Looking further down Naruto noticed that Sasuke's feet had been tied together as well and that his pants had been pulled down and pooled around his tied ankles. The boy still had his red boxers on, to Naruto's slight relief. Naruto continued to examine the body from behind the door, only now realizing how extremely thin Sasuke was or how much more pale his skin had become. He also noticed little red lines littering the boys body. He noticed this all from the crack in the door, and he was certain that when he got closer it would look much worse. Once he had caught one of the other voices whom he had heard just minutes ago strike Sasuke on the side of his face, he was filled with an indescribable rage and knew that he had seen enough. Now was the time to act. So he took a step back and flung the door open. _

_The occupants of the smallish room all turned to look at who had entered. Alarm was written on all of their faces for all of a couple of seconds before they were filled with confusion and anger at being caught/interrupted. By now Naruto was trembling with anger having recognized who these people were, these people who were harming one of his most important people. There were four people in the room besides Sasuke and now himself. These four goons were Sasuke's 'friends'. They were nothing but low down, low life creeps who did drugs and committed crimes. Of the four Naruto only knew the name of one of them, Hoozuki Suigetsu. That guy had been held back at least three times already, so it was obvious that he was older than Sasuke and himself. If he would have known earlier that these were the idiots that Sasuke was hanging around he would have never tried so hard to ignore him. There was no time to blame himself now though. Right now he had to find a way to get rid of these guys before something much worse happens. _

_"Who the hell is this guy?" Suigetsu asked narrowing his eyes on the blond who was taking confident yet cautious steps forward. "Who cares. Let's just take care of him so we can get back to this shit head." One of the other guys said jabbing his finger at an almost unconscious Sasuke. "Right" Suigetsu said pulling something out of his pocket while the other three got into fighting stances. Now was one of the times Naruto was glad that he was athletic. Easily taking down the two goons who were the farthest from him seeing as they charged first. Suigetsu and the guy whom Naruto assumed was like his 'right hand man' would be a little tougher. The blond noted that the goon was actually quite muscular and so was Suigetsu, which wasn't a big problem in itself. What the problem was is that Naruto got a look at what exactly it was that Suigetsu had pulled out of his pocket. It was an Elite Force OTF (out the front) switchblade in red, and from what Naruto could see the blade was at least three and a half inches in length. Shit. Was all that went through his mind. Taking them on hand to hand would have been long and grueling yes, but it would have been easier and not to mention safer. He wouldn't have had to worry about being stabbed to death, but alas these guys weren't the type to fight fair anyway. _

_The goon came at Naruto first hoping to capture his attention so that his boss would be able to swoop in from behind. Naruto though wasn't as stupid as people made him out to be, therefore he knew what they were planning and was prepared for it. He stepped forward making for the goon and when he knew Suigetsu was coming he ducked down and swept his leg on the ground behind him hoping to trip the guy. He only managed to make him stubble back a few steps though. They brawled a little longer each trying to catch the blond in one way or an other so they could swipe at him but each time he dodged. It was around this time that Sasuke was starting to regain his bearing of where he was at. He looked up and almost immediately passed out. The dark haired boy could not believe his eyes. Just moments ago he was at the mercy of four horrible human being's on the verge of being raped and now two were out cold on the floor while two were fighting off an intruder. The intruder being none other than his best friend. Sasuke looked over at Suigetsu and saw that he was holding a knife and he was ready to vomit, knowing that that was the reason his skin stung the way it did, and now to see it poised and ready to be used on a person that means so much to him. He didn't wanna just sit by and watch his best friend fight off a bunch of worthless idiots, but he knew that he had to get free first so he struggled against his restraints with all his might. _

_He struggled for around five minutes before he gave up, he was tired, and weak. He had no power left to get out of his situation. So he did what he hadn't done since he was a small child, he cried. He stayed there tied to the poll and cried while he watched his friend fight, on his behalf no less. He cried because he was weak, cried because of the course his life has gone. For all the lies he's told to his brother and friend, for all the shit he put his brother through. He cried at the fact that his friend could possibly die and it was because instead of confronting the blond a long time ago about why he was avoiding him or confronting him on his feelings for said blond, he chose to do what the blond did. He avoided the other and decided he would make friends of his own. He stayed there and knew he had only himself to blame for why his life was in shambles. Instinctively he looked up towards the fight and instantly wished he hadn't. Right when he had looked up he had seen Suigetsu lunge at the blond and actually stab him in the bicep. The blond howled in pain for a couple of seconds before his anger was back full swing, he continued brawling back and forth between the two low life's. Sasuke gasped in shock and pain when he had seen what happened before throwing his head to the side away from the scene and letting the angry tears fall. In all his life he had been confident and strong, of course what is one to expect of an Uchiha. Right now though he knew that he had royally screwed up, and yet all he could do was snivel at how pathetic he was for having let things get this far. _

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_"Damn Naruto where the hell did you go?" Kiba asked to himself as he roamed all the hallways. He was getting a little worried about his friend. He soon realized that he only had on place left to check and that was the gym, he prayed that he would find his blond friend there. Collecting himself he ran to the gymnasium._

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_"Dammit why won't he just go down?" Suigetsu asked after having his attack blocked yet again. The goon didn't answer, he just chose to attack from the side that he was on hoping to distract the blond yet again so that the other could land a strike. It was around this time that Kiba had finally made it to the gym. It wasn't hard for him to find out where the blond was, judging by the noise. Picking up his pace he reached the commotion, and sure enough there was his blond friend fighting two other guys who looked to be a bit older than them. Getting ready to jump in and help his friend, everything stopped. "Really?! Another one? Were never gonna finish what we started. Let's get the hell outta here." Suigetsu said straightening himself out and making his way to the door. Having reached the door he turned and fixed Naruto, Kiba, and especially Sasuke with a deadly glare and then motioned for his friend to follow. _

_Kiba stood there shocked for a few minutes before he walked over and asked his blond friend if he wanted him to call the police and/or if he wanted him to call an ambulance for his wounds. Naruto gave a soft chuckle saying he didn't need an anbulance, instead asking if Kiba could drive him to the hospital. Kiba of course said yes. Gathering himself, Naruto walked over to were Sasuke had been tied up and started to untie him. Kiba trying to be polite step outside of the room and stood by the door and waited for them to come out. _

_"Hey you ok?" Naruto asked as he finished untying Sasuke's hands. Sasuke didn't reply, to which Naruto figured he wouldn't. Sasuke collected himself, pulling his pants back up and removing his shredded shirt. "Your arm and your chest." was all he could say. "Huh? Oh right heh." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck with the arm opposite his injured one. "Here." Sasuke said handing the blond his tattered shirt. Said blond took the shirt giving the other a look before he shrugged and tore a strip of shirt to tie around his arm. Once done with that he tore another smaller piece off to hold against the gash he had on the left side of his chest. Sasuke went to his gym locker and pulled out a spare shirt he kept in there. They didn't speak as they left the room nor did they speak as they arrived to the hospital. _

_It had taken a week for both Mikoto and Kushina to stop crying at the events that had happened, and due to those events both Sasuke and Naruto had been excused for the last three weeks of school with out consequence. Sasuke still hasn't divulged what happened only opting to give as little information as possible. Naruto knew this was because Sasuke was ashamed at the way his life had been going and about what had happened at the school, that his damn pride wouldn't let his display the truth. Naruto was having none of that though, if Sasuke chose not to tell his family about what happened well so be it, but he figures he deserved to know seeing as he was the one who went in and saved him. It was one of their routine get together's, where Naruto and his parents would go over to the Uchiha mansion and have dinner and hang out. So they did the usual eat and then move into the living room. This dinner was different though, the atmosphere was more tense given everything that has happened. Usually after dinner everyone was obligated to stay in the living room for dessert and to talk about how things were going in life thanks to Mikoto and Kushina. This time though the boys were allowed to head up to Sasuke's room instead of staying for dessert. Naruto figured this was so the adults could talk about what had happened and voice their opinion freely with out the boys hearing. He was fine with that though because now he would finally be able to talk to Sasuke. _

_Finally reaching Sasuke's room, Naruto walked in and plopped himself face down on the boys king sized bed. Naruto always wondered why Sasuke had to have a much to big for one person bed. It was really comfy though. Sasuke having followed behind, closed the door and went to sit down on the edge of the bed. The atmosphere had suddenly turned tense as both boys had questions they were burning to ask. Not being able to take it any more Sasuke started. "Why?" he whispered only loud enough for the blond to hear. "Why what? Your gonna have to be more specific." The blond mumbled face still buried in the bed from when he plopped down. All of a sudden Sasuke was angry, he wasn't exactly sure why but he figured it had something to do with having kept his emotions bottled up for so long. "Why did you fight for me that day? Why did you avoid me all those times? Just why?!" He shouted, arms trembling as the emotions came rushing through. Naruto on the other hand was angry when he had heard the other's first question but chose to ignore that for now and answer the the other question and the other unasked ones. "It was never my intention to ignore you Sasuke. We have been friends since before we were born. I will admit that the reason I avoided you was petty and stupid and i'm sorry, but I just didn't know how to handle the issues I was having." The blond answered calmly, looking right at the other to make sure that he knew he was telling the truth. "So why didn't you come to me? I would have helped you with what ever was wrong." Sasuke asked quiet, angry. _

_"It wasn't that simple. You know what I think the only way this is gonna get fixed is if I just tell you everything." Naruto sighed and then continued when he knew he had all of the others attention. "The reason I avoided you wasn't because I hated you or anything. It was because I was having dreams about you" The blond finished blushing so bad that it traveled to the tips of his ears and all the way down his neck. Sasuke just sat there shocked. "Yes I was dreaming about you. At first they were innocent, you know just us hanging out doing the usual garb and what not. Then slowly they progressed to us making out and stuff and then we eventually ending up doing it. That's why I avoided you I was scared that I was thinking that way about you and I didn't want you finding out. So I figured if I avoided you a bit things would figure themselves out. Obviously it didn't. We ended up drifting apart. I tried to make it up to you over the summer but you blew me off every time I tried. As for your question of why I fought for you that day, well it's simple. Your my best friend Sasuke! You were about to be raped, what did you expect, me to just let them do what ever the hell they wanted?! I was just lucky that I had detention that day or you probably wouldn't have been saved! You know why I fought for you that day? Because I love you, you damn bastard! Now its my turn to ask why. Why is it that when I found you that day you were so pale and thin huh? Why were you even hanging out with those guys to begin with?" Naruto asked fuming towards the end of his speech. He was happy that he got his problems off his chest, though he was a little embarrassed at his love confession but he didn't regret it. After seeing Sasuke that day he knew that what he was feeling for the other wasn't just some puppy love type thing. Right now though he wanted answers, no more excuses. _

_Sasuke sat there stunned he didn't expect that kind of speech to come from his best friend. He blushed a little when the part of the blond loving him came floating into his mind. Taking a deep breath he figured that he may as well tell the truth too, seeing as the blond did basically bare his soul to him. He took a deep breath steeling himself because he knew that his little story would be just as embarrassing if not more. " Ok well I think our problems may have started around the same time. The day of the shooting, when you came to my classroom to make sure I was ok, it made me really happy. I was happy because it showed me how much I meant to you, gah that sounded so gay." Sasuke said blushing hard. That was the first time since he found out the he was gay that he actually sounded gay, and now he just wanted to smack himself. Choosing not to though seeing as he was an Uchiha, he continued after having taken another deep breath. "Anyway I realized that I was thinking about it a lot. I was thinking about you a lot and being that we had almost all the same classes in tenth grade didn't help either, especially gym class." "What was wrong with gym class?" the blond asked, head tilted to the side. He had a feeling he knew what was wrong but he needed Sasuke to confirm it. The dark haired boy stayed sitting there with his head turned for a few minutes trying to collect himself because the next of his little story would no doubt be embarrassing. _

_"It's not that it was 'wrong' per say it's just that I was afraid because I was checking you out. I was afraid of what you would think if you found out I was sorta crushing on you, so I grudgingly I might add started talking to some people from the two classes that I didn't have with you as a distraction from thinking about you. Before I realized it we started spending less time together." Sasuke finished with a sigh. The blond nodding in understanding. Sasuke then went on to explain about the drugs and being arrested, he also explained why he wasn't able to hang out with the blond during the summer. He also went on to explain why he had been tied up in the gym and was on the verge of being raped. Naruto was furious. Sure he was upset that Sasuke had gotten into drugs and alcohol and things like that but hearing the story behind the gym incident was just frustrating. According to Sasuke he had let peer pressure get the best of him, which to Naruto was surprising given who he is. Apparently it just stared out with alcohol, a drink here and there that turned into much more and eventually he ended up getting arrested. Given that his life was starting to go down hill Sasuke felt that he needed something stronger than alcohol or at least something that had a different effect so he started stealing drugs from the stash Suigetsu was trafficking. The first time he was caught he ended up with a threatening warning. The second time was what resulted or was supposed to result the day Naruto found him in the gym. Since Sasuke couldn't pay for the drugs he took, Suigetsu thought of another way for the boy to pay it off. The dark haired boy of course didn't agree with his payment plan, since the plan was that he had to do whatever the older man wanted and that each time after when he needed a hit of some kind that he would have to go to the man and beg. Not just beg though he would have to beg and he would have to give himself each time to Suigetsu. Sasuke was having none of that so he refused. Bad idea. Which leads us back to when the blond had found him that day in the gym. _

_Suigestu decided that if Sasuke wasn't going to cooperate then he was just gonna have to force him. Well needless to say Naruto was in the right place and the right time. The blond figured that Sasuke only told him what had happen because they have always been really close and trusted each other and the fact that they liked each other. If it hadn't been for those facts the blond was sure the other wouldn't have told anyone what had happened. They ended up talking some more coming to the conclusion that Sasuke needed to tell his parents about what happened since it was only right and that he should probably seek help for his problems with drugs and alcohol. Eventually they had talked them selves to sleep. Minato had walked up the stairs intent on fetching Naruto so they could head home. When he opened the door though his plan quickly flew out the window. There on the bed were Naruto and Sasuke sleeping soundly, but what made the scene was that they were both sleeping in the fetal position facing each other, that was something they used to do when they were small. Minato smiled soft and knowing, he shut the door and proceeded back down stairs to let Mikoto know that Naruto would be staying the night. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Aiko sat there shocked. She never would have thought something like that would have happened. She was also a little confused. "Wait did that Suigestu guy get away with all the stuff that he had done?" "No. Your father went to the police and told them what happened and also gave them a picture of those idiots seeing as they were in the school year books." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Anyway they said they would track him down, and by sheer luck they ended up finding him while he was in the middle of one of his trafficking things." He continued. "Oh. Did dad end up getting the help he needed?" She knew it was a dumb question but she asked anyway. "Yea. Boy did your grandmothers take the news about what happened hard but they did what the had to do to keep us both safe and sane." Aiko nodded. She sat back in her chair and thought for a few minutes as did Naruto. "When you guys were talking in the room, was that when you guys got together?" "Heh i'll get to that soon, but yeah it sorta was." Naruto said smiling, happy that the worst part of their story was over.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I know that a lot of people use Suigetsu as the bad guy but I couldn't help it he made for an easy villain target. Anyway i'm pretty sure that this will be the end of the 'darker' part of their life.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok first off I just wanna say thanks to everyone who is reading, following and to those who added this story to your favorites, I really appreciate it :) Second I want to apologize for this chapter being so late. I have been having a pretty rough month so I wasn't able to update. Thanks again for giving this story a chance, i'm trying my best to get better. That being said if you guys have critique or advise please let me know, I enjoy writing but I know that I have room to improve. Now this chapter is just Naruto explaining the exact point in which he and Sasuke became a couple. Also if anyone is interested I do have a SasuNaru one-shot posted. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

**Warnings:** Attempted humor and mentions of SakuIno and ItaDei.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ok so then wha- hold on daddy my phones ringing." Aiko said taking her phone out of her pocket to answer. While she was on the phone Naruto decided he would go into the kitchen and make them some tea. By the time he was done and walking to the table with their tea Aiko was just getting off the phone with an 'I love you too'. "Daisuke?" The blond guessed as he took his seat and sat the tray down with the tea and a couple of snacks. "Yeah. He wanted me to ask if you and dad can watch Kenjiro tonight 'cause he wants to take me to dinner. Kenjiro has been doing good in school so I guess it's alright. So what do you say daddy can you guys watch him?" Aiko asked with a powder pink flush on her cheeks. "Dinner?" Naruto asked with a smirk and an eyebrow raise."Daddy!" She groaned covering her face with her hands as the powder pink on her face flourished to a rosy pink instead. She knew that her father knew the double meaning behind the seemingly simple 'dinner' plans.

Naruto burst out laughing seeing his daughters reaction. He couldn't help it, the moment was perfect and hey who doesn't love messing with their loved ones? After taking a minute to calm down while being glared at from behind his daughters fingers he finally answered. "Of course we can watch him! He has his own room and some extra clothes and things here so I don't see why not as long as it's good with you?" She removed her hands from her face after a few calming moments, then she nodded her head in agreement. "Oh hey you better talk to Daisuke and tell him that he has to come and ask your dad and I for our permission to marry you." Naruto said staring seriously into his daughters eyes. Call him old fashioned but the man was basically going to 'take' his baby girl away from him, the least he could do was ask properly Naruto thought mentally crossing his arms and nodding to himself. Aiko stared slack jawed for a moment before a huge grin rivaling her blond fathers, spread across her face.

"Well?" Naruto asked actually crossing his arms this time. Aiko just rolled her eyes, smile still in place as she nodded indicating that she would talk to Daisuke about asking for her fathers permission to marry her. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, each taking a cookie from the tray. "So what happened after you and dad talked that day?" She asked wanting to hear more of the story especially now that the horrible stuff was over or at least she hoped it was. Naruto poured himself some more tea and slouched back in his chair. "Well the summer ended up being not only awkward but also a bit chaotic. Sasuke ended up going to therapy for the whole summer and a good couple of weeks during the beginning of twelfth grade. The first couple of weeks were hard, because he had suffered pretty bad withdrawals. He was constantly sick, hardly ever leaving his room unless necessary. I went to visit him every day, though he never let me in the room with him." "How come he didn't let you in the room?" She asked. "At first I didn't know why but then I asked him a few weeks later after he got better and he said that it was because he was embarrassed. I told him that that was a stupid reason, to which he ignored. But anyway back to what I was saying before. He started to get better and we slowly started to hang out again only at first it was really awkward since we both knew how we felt about each other. At the time we still weren't sure what to do with the information that we liked each other."

He sat there for a few minutes trying to remember how things happened. "So the summer ended up like I said awkward and busy. By the time school started again we had sorta gotten back into our old routine. After talking it over with Mikoto I got permission to drive Sasuke to school instead of him having to be driven by the chauffeur. Four months into senior year is when things happened though." "What do you mean?" Aiko asked tilting her head. "Well during the time that Sasuke and I were doing our own thing is when I had became friends with your aunts Sakura and Ino. So when the twelfth grade came around they had some how found out what happened seeing as they were the schools biggest gossipers, luckily they hadn't told anyone. So they came up to me asking for the details, I told them the basics of what happened and also mentioned the whole bit about Sasuke and I liking each other, which turned out to be both a blessing and a curse." He said sipping at his tea and taking a bite out of one of the sweet rolls on the tray. Aiko gave her father a questioning face and poured herself more tea. She adored her aunts, but she also knew they could get a little crazy so now she was curious as to what they had done that would be considered a blessing or a curse. Grabbing another cookie she sat back and waited for her father to continue.

"Ok well first I guess I should explain that for the longest time your aunts were rivals of sorts. They were always chasing after your father Sasu. All from the first time we all met until around ninth grade I think. They had been head over heels for Sasuke and then I don't know what happened but around ninth grade they had stopped chasing after him. Then as time went on and everything had happened and I became friends with them, I asked why they had suddenly stopped chasing after the Uchiha. They said it was because they had found out that it was a lost cause to chase after someone who doesn't want you and that they already found someone to love them. Which I ended up finding out meant that they realized that they liked each other and wanted to give it a chance between them. I don't know, women can be very confusing. If you want to know exactly what happened I suggest you ask them." He said sitting back taking a long drink of his tea and then looking to the left of him at his daughter. Aiko was letting the information process before looking at her father with a playful glare at his jab of women being confusing. Naruto held eye contact for a few seconds before breaking it and chuckling. "Don't look at me like that you know it's true. So anyway once I told them about us liking each other and not doing anything about it, they decided to take it upon them selves to help us get together. Setting us up on 'blind' dates, trying to make one of us trip and land on the other in an awkward fashion hoping for a kiss. The worst part is that from the time Sasuke and I had talked in his room up until the time we had gotten together, your grandparents were making bets on which of us would make the first move."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Mikoto, dear friend I believe you are wrong. Sasuke is much more strong willed than our dear Naruto. I believe that he will make the first move." Kushina said helping put away the dishes with her best friend. The four of them had been talking lately and had come to the conclusion that something was going on between their sons. After some thought they had realized that the two stubborn asses had some sort of feelings for each other but were too stubborn to admit it. So now they were taking bets on who would be the first one to make a move. "Oh Kushina as nice as that is I believe Naruto will make the first move simply because he is usually the headstrong one . Sasuke prefers not to engage in anything that may make him look 'weak'." Mikoto said handing the clean dish to her fiery red headed friend. She found it quite endearing that their sons liked each other. Continuing to smile softly to herself, she kept washing the dishes and handing them to Kushina. All the while arguing back and forth._

_Meanwhile in the living room. "No way Naruto would be the one to make the first move." Minato exclaimed taking his sons side. He adored Sasuke as if he were his own son but he knew for a fact that his son would be the first to do anything. Naruto had always been headstrong, __after all he did take after him. "Minato, Minato, Minato. Have you forgotten just who Sasuke is? He is an Uchiha and we always take charge. Isn't that right Itachi?" Fugaku asked from his spot on the couch playing cards with his old friend."Hmm? Oh uh sure. I gotta go. Bye father. Bye mother!." Itachi yelled grabbing his keys and putting on his shoes before he rushed out the door to his black Cadillac CTS with red interior. "Let me guess he's off to see that 'friend' of his, Deidara?" Minato smirked knowing that the two were actually in a relationship and that Itachi was pretty whipped, which he knew hurt his friends Uchiha pride. Fugaku turned a glare on his friend before looking off to the side with a small powdery blush on his cheeks. 'Dammit Itachi!" He thought to himself._

_By the end of the day the four had found that Mikoto and Minato were in favor of Naruto making the first move and Kushina and Fugaku were in favor of Sasuke making the first move. The bet was fifty bucks, and free lawn service by the two losers._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

"Ahahaha you mean grandma and grandpa Minato, Kushina, and Fugaku and Mikoto bet on which one of you will snap first? Haha that is too funny." She was gripping at her sides, trying to bring her laughter back under control. Naruto just sat here arms crossed and a pout and glare on his face. To this day he still didn't find it very funny. He sat like that for a few more minutes waiting for his daughter to finish. "You done yet?" Aiko looked up at the question seeing her fathers now blank face. She chuckled a little while wiping at the corner of her eye while she nodded indicating that he could continue with the story. "Hmph. Anyway after a month of failed attempts by the two 'match makers' I decided that I had had enough. We were both too stubborn to make the first move, but I was getting tired of waiting. So I took action. It was Thursday and I was in my seventh period class, which happened to be art history. That class bored the hell out of me. Anyway so after some thought I had decided that I was done waiting for something to happen, so I got up from my seat and left the classroom. I stalked my way down the halls to his classroom. I reached the classroom door and didn't even bother knocking or announcing my presence, I simply pulled the door open and marched my way over to his seat. Once I got there he just stared at me and to most it would look as though he was unfazed by the interruption but I knew better. When I looked at his eyes I could definitely see the surprise written in them and the confusion. Steeling myself I grabbed his face in both my hands and bent down and kissed him, right in front of his whole class. Needless to say I went home with a black eye that day." Naruto finished grimacing at the memory of his black eye.

Aiko sat there wide eyed for a moment before bursting out in laughter. After about a minute she was able to slightly collect herself and asked her question. "Wait why did you go home with a black eye?" She had a feeling she knew why but she wanted to hear him say it. "Because after about three seconds of the kiss he pushed me back and punched me in the face. The whole class was laughing while he stood towering over me since I fell back after he hit me. His face was red and angry. Not knowing what else to do I picked my self up and left to go back to class since there was still about fifteen minutes left. When I got to class I took out my phone and sent a quick text to Itachi telling him that I couldn't drive Sasuke home that day if he could do it.

When school was over I got into my truck and headed home. I was afraid that I had just ruined our friendship after we had just gotten back into a somewhat normal routine again. When I got home your grandmother Kushina was ready to rip heads off after seeing my black eye. It took me a good thirty minutes to convince her that it was an accident and nothing more. About two hours later I heard the door bell ring and then voices. About a minute later there was knocking on my bedroom door. I got up and opened the door only to be met with an indifferent looking Sasuke. I stepped aside and let him into the room and then closed the door behind him. He walked into the middle of the room with me following behind."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_"He-!" Naruto didn't even comprehend what had happened at first, until he felt a stinging in his jaw. Sasuke hit him, again. "What the hell was that for?!" He asked holding his jaw. "That was for leaving me at the school, idiot." Sasuke said face slightly morphed into anger. "I sent Itachi a message, did he not pick you up?" Naruto asked a little confused. "Oh he picked me up. Thirty minutes late." He said glaring at the blond. 'Dammit Itachi' Naruto thought to himself. "Look i'm sorry ok, but I was afraid that I had ruined our friendship and everything with the whole kiss earlier that I figured you didn't want to see me so I asked Itachi to pick you up. I didn't know he would be late." The blond said taking a seat at the edge of his bed and patting the spot next to him for Sasuke to sit. "Why would you think I didn't wanna see you?" Sasuke asked taking the space offered next to his friend. Naruto looked at him a bit incredulously and pointed to the darkened skin around his eye. Sasuke's eyes widened as he took in his blond best friends face. He hadn't realized until now that he had given the other a black eye. Noticing the surprisingly guilty look on the others face, Naruto chuckled and waved his hand in a dismissive motion. "Hey don't worry about it. I shouldn't have just waltzed into your classroom and kissed you in front of everyone." Naruto explained smiling his signature close eyed smile. _

_They sat in silence for a few minutes, each just staring at the other. Naruto didn't know why it was happening but it felt as if they were magnetic. One of them was the positive side of the magnet and the other was the negative. Slowly they moved closer to the other and briefly Naruto wondered if maybe it wasn't such a good idea kissing Sasuke again given what had happened earlier that day but seeing as they were alone in his room he figured it may be ok. So he leaned forward and surprisingly the other had decided to take charge by grabbing the back of the blonds neck and smashing their lips together. The two stayed that way, exploring each others mouths completely unaware that during the whole time they were talking Kushina had be listening at the door. Sighing Kushina left the door and walked to find her husband and let him know that he won the bet and then she would go and make a phone call to the Uchiha's and let them know the verdict as well._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

"Hahaha! But wait you said that the bet was that the two losers would have to pay the fifty bucks and offer free lawn service right? How does that work when there was one loser from each house?" She asked confused but still slightly giggling. "Well according to your grandfather Minato they tweaked the rule a bit and made it to where your grandmother Kushina would go and tend to the Uchiha gardens for a week and Fugaku would go and re-landscape the Uzumaki lawn." Naruto said shrugging. "Oh. So is that how you and dad became a couple?" "Yeah we decided to stop being so stubborn after that kiss in my room and start a legit relationship much to your grandmothers happiness." Aiko nodded her head in understanding. She was glad having heard this after everything that had happened before. Everything may not have been smooth going for them, but from what she has heard so far they had managed pretty darn well.


	8. AN

Hello. It's been awhile since I've posted a chapter and I apologize, actually that's what this authors note is about. Over the past few months things have been a bit hectic, things from minor health problems to family issues etc. Because of these issues I haven't had as much time to write/ be on the computer in general. So in short I am posting this authors note to let those who are following this story know, that I will be marking it as 'discontinued/complete' for now. Hopefully in the future I can come back to it and continue it and maybe even spruce it up a bit so that it flows better, but for now I have to just leave it be. Big thanks to everyone who has given this story a chance. I know I say that a lot but I really do mean it. Hope everyone has a wonderful day (or night depending on where you live). :)


End file.
